Mutants: The X-Men
by thew40
Summary: A new take on the X-Men (ala Ultimate and Evolution). Prelude uploaded. Please R


MUTANTS: THE X-MEN  
  
By thew40  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, first of all, this story is mine. It's inspired by X- Men: Evolution, Ultimate X-Men, X-Men: The Movie, and the regular good ole' X-Men. All of these characters belong to Marvel Comics. This story is written for entertainment purposes only and I do not make any profit off of this.  
  
  
  
"EVOLUTION'S SHORE"  
  
Prelude  
  
Homo Sapien Superior.  
  
Spoken anywhere in the world, it sparks strong emotions. Anger. Fear. Death. Mystery. Misery. Confusion.  
  
But wherever and whenever the words are spoken, they bring about one other word – Mutant.  
  
No one knows when they first appeared exactly. They were rumored to have appeared in aftermath of the Second World War. Others claim that they only started appearing in the late 1960s. But whether or not either of these is true, one fact remains – they are here. Now. And nothing is going to stop them.  
  
But, among these so-called 'super-human mutations', is the telepathic Professor Charles Xavier. His dream of mutant/human peace could easily be washed away. And at a time like this, it may just be.  
  
A Maryland Senator Robert Kelly is pushing for an Anti-Mutant Initiative. This is in response to the organization called the Brotherhood, commanded by a powerful mutant calling himself Magneto.  
  
And so, Charles Xavier stands in the middle – hoping for peace in the heart of war . . .  
  
  
  
Scott Summers held his eyes shut tight as he pulled himself out of bed. He reached instinctively for his Ruby Quartz Glasses and pulled them on. Sighing loudly, he stretched. His muscles ached from the workout last night.  
  
As he walked out of his dorm room, the silence of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters struck him for the ninth day in a row.  
  
The halls and rooms were barren. The other four students here were gone. Kidnapped by the Brotherhood in their last clash.  
  
Warren Worthington the third – the Angel. Robert "Bobby" Drake – the Iceman. Henry "Hank" McCoy – the Beast. And Jean Grey – Marvel Girl. The former was the twenty-year-olds crush.  
  
They were the X-Men, part of the first phase of Charles Xavier's plan for mutant/human peace. But they were gone now, captured by the enemy – leaving only Charles and Scott at the School. With each passing day, the tension within the mansion's silent halls lays on Scott and Charles. They plan and pray that they can find where Magneto and his Brotherhood are and stop them once and for all. No luck yet.  
  
As Scott walked into the Men's Bathroom and was about to wash the grim of the last night off, he heard a voice in his head that wasn't his own.  
  
"Scott, this is the Professor. When you're done in the shower, come down to the Sitting Room. A serious matter has arisen."  
  
"Yes Professor," Scott replied in his own mind.  
  
After his shower and a quick dressing and hair comb, Scott Summers walked down the long set of stairs and walked into the Sitting Room of the Xavier Estate. The large piece of Westchester County had been owned by Charles' family for many years and now was completely owned by Charles himself.  
  
"Sir? What is it?" asked Scott.  
  
His mentor sat in his wheelchair, facing the window. The television was muted. "Have a seat, Scott," said Charles.  
  
Scott walked across the carpeted floor and sat down on a large, red couch. Charles turned around and sighed.  
  
"What is it, Professor? Have you found them?"  
  
"No, Scott. Not yet. There seems to be a complication."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Professor Xavier and leaned back in his wheelchair. He turned to a small computer on the arm of his chair and pressed a few keys. The TV's image changed and produced a series of images from Seattle. Near the Space Needle, there looked to be damage.  
  
"The Brotherhood apparently received information of a Mutant Abortion Office in Seattle. They attacked, but . . ." Xavier stopped and looked slightly away.  
  
"But what? What happened?"  
  
"It was an ambush. I'm not sure of the details. No one is yet. At least two deaths confirmed. Cerebro indicates that it was a mutant death."  
  
Scott's jaw slackened. "Who . . . what could kill a mutant? Especially one from the Brotherhood?"  
  
"They're called Sentinels."  
  
With that, Xavier pushed another button. A large, purple and red robot appeared. It's faced was a mockery of a humans, but it was most definitely not.  
  
"What . . . what are they?"  
  
"Robots. Constructed in secret by an Anti-Mutant Arm of the government. At the moment, the White House is saying they are only to be used against members of the Brotherhood. But I'm not sure I believe that."  
  
"Well, isn't this a good thing then? They take out the Brotherhood and we move in and rescue our people. The Brotherhood is gone and you're peace initiative can swing in and save the day."  
  
Professor Xavier grinned. "I admire your optimism and your alternative view of this situation, but this far from what will happen. These Sentinels will move in and execute all mutants. Brotherhood or not."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes. And knowing Magneto, he will die declaring that all mutants are part of the Brotherhood. Those words will strike a cord in the government that will cause a stronger Anti-Mutant sentiment in America. Things can only get worse from here."  
  
"Then what are we going to do about it?"  
  
Charles sighed and paused. "I am forced to step-up the closure of Phase One."  
  
"And what does that mean?"  
  
"New recruits." 


End file.
